Second Chances
by boyzrlikeparkinglots
Summary: Nathan is dating Haley, who is studying to be a muscian and teaches young kids music.Nathan however does not take the time to apreciate Haley. When Haley dies in a car crash is it to late for Nathan? Or will fate give them a second chance? Based on a movi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Nathan, come on wake up you're gonna be late!"

Nathan Scott rolled over and looked at up at his girlfriend; Haley James. Man, she was beautiful, even in her pajama's with her air all mussed he couldn't deny how amazing she looked. He was about to tell her so when he glanced over at the clock, it read 8:00. Remembering he had a meeting that morning that started at 9 that would determine weather or not he would move up with the company, all thoughts of Haley were pushed from his mind.

"Shoot! Hales why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm barely gonna make it to work on time. And my presentation is today to."

"I'm sorry, okay I was just working on stuff for my class and I forgot. You'll still be able to make it in time if you hurry. Here you get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

With that Haley jumped up off the bed and headed out to the kitchen. Nathan hurried through his shower and had just finished getting dressed when he heard Haley yelp from the kitchen. Abandoning the task of putting on his tie, Nathan ran into the kitchen to see what had happened.

"What did you do?" He asked slightly worried.

"It's nothing." Haley replied. " I just burnt my hand on the frying pan."

Nathan could hold back a smile, Haley was an amazing teacher and violinist, but her cooking skills weren't exactly up to par.

"Here let me look." He said while taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom to get a better look. After fixing the burn Nathan looked at the clock, it now read 8:40.

"Crap, I'm sorry Hales but I got to go or I'll miss my meeting."

"Okay, but I'll see you tonight right?"

Nathan stopped halfway to the door and turned and looked at Haley with a blank stare.

"Tonight?" He asked.

Haley looked at him, the disappointment on her face clear. "Ya you know tonight? The night of my concert? The concert that I've been studying and preparing for, for three years?" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh right that concert!." Nathan said.

"Honestly Nathan how could you forget?"

"I didn't!"

Haley sighed and looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I didn't. I was just demonstrating some of that charming humor you love about me." Nathan told her trying to cover his tracks.

"I don't exactly find it that funny Nathan."

"I'm sorry baby, I promise I'll be there tonight at 8:00."

"Nathan!"

"What!"

"It starts at 7:30!"

"Right I knew that, just a little more of my humor for you."

Deciding to leave before he got himself into even more hot water, Nathan kissed Haley goo bye and left. Calling out the door "Don't make any dinner plans because I've got a surprise for you after the concert."

Haley watched Nathan leave and then sat down at the table and began to work on her music. Her music was the one thing she had that was hers, no one knew that she liked to sing or write music, not even Nathan. She sighed as she thought of Nathan, she loved him of course, but, sometimes she felt like she didn't even register on his radar most of the time. She felt like she was just some play toy, someone who was just there when he got home from work. But wait! Hadn't he said he had a surprise for her after the concert? Maybe…just maybe this was it. This was the night she had been waiting for… her concert was the perfect night she was finished school and with Nathan possibly getting promotion today it was perfect. Yes, Nathan was defiantly going to propose to her tonight. After all what else could he have meant by a surprise?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nathan hurried as fast as he could towards his office, all the while kicking himself in the head for not remembering Haley's concert. Once Nathan arrived at the office he checked his watch to see what time it was. "Great." He groaned as he ripped his watch off his arm. Somewhere along the way from his apartment to the office it had cracked and now he had no idea what time it was. Just then his secretary walked in.

"Rachel!" Nathan exclaimed. "I need your help."

"With what?" She asked.

"Tonight's Haley's concert and I totally forgot about it. I need you to get reservations for 9 at Vicki's for tonight, o and get her a gift. Maybe a nice cashmere sweater."

"She already has a cashmere sweater." Rachel replied.

"Really? She does?"

"Yes, she was in here a few weeks ago going on and on about how comfortable it was and how she loved you for buying it for her."

Nathan looked at Rachel with a slightly confused look before telling just to find something that Haley would like.

"All right I will." She agreed.

With that problem out of the way, Nathan grabbed his folder for his meeting at hurried up to the bored room.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Haley was on her way to work when she glanced down at the coffee table and noticed Nathan's folder sitting there.

"Shoot!" She exclaimed. "Nathan's going to be devastated if he gets to the meeting and realizes that he doesn't have his notes."

Rushing to the phone Haley called her best friend Brooke.

"Brooke I need you to get down here as soon as possible with your car. Nathan forgot his notes for his big meeting and I can't let his job go down the drain for something like that."

"Calm down Haley." Brooke exclaimed. "I'll come get you right now."

Haley hurriedly got her stuff together and ran downstairs to wait for Brooke. The minute Brooke drove up Haley hopped in the car and they sped off to Nathan's work. Upon arriving Haley dashed out the door to a call of good luck from Brooke.

Oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was rushing up the stairs to his bored meeting, Nathan was giving his presentation to his colleagues just as he had practiced it. Nathan turned and picked up his folder, opened it, and began to read his note and present his ideas for the company.

Just then Haley arrived outside the doors of the bored room. Unfortunately for her, an employee was blocking the door to keep her from going in.

"Excuse me sir but I have to go in there." Haley told the man.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed in once the meeting has started." The man explained.

"But you don't understand, my boyfriend forgot his notes at the house and with out them he's going to bomb the meeting."

"While that is unfortunate," the man told her, "there's simply nothing I can do."

With that the man turned from Haley and walked over to the elevator to let Haley leave. Seeing her chance Haley dashed for the door to the bored room and burst right in, stopping Nathan in mid sentence.

Haley froze. There sitting directly in front of Nathan was a folder very similar to the one she was holding. Slowly Haley looked down at the folder in her hand, scrawled across the front was the word _Itinerary_. This wasn't Nathan's note folder at all. It was his list of meetings, lunches, business outings etc.Haley couldn't believe what she had done, and now every one in the bored room was staring at her, even Nathan. What could she do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

_What the heck is she doing here! _Nathan thought to himself, here he was giving the biggest presentation of his career and Haley has to come in and ruin it?

_This is bad. _Haley said to herself. She stood there for a moment longer and then she realized that just bolting probably wouldn't be the best thing to do. So she opened her mouth and…

"Hi, I'm Haley. I'm Nathan's girlfriend, not like you needed to know that. What you really need to know is how great Nathan is and how hard he's worked on this presentation for you guys. I mean I've hardly been able to get him do anything but prepare for your meeting. And believe me I have tried a lot of things. Um.. anyway just wanted to see how things were going and uh I guess I'll be going now. Have a fun meeting and if you don't promote Nathan well your crazy."

With that Haley was gone as quickly as she had entered. Once Haley had left Nathan tried to gather his thoughts but he didn't seem to be able to do it, and by the end of the meeting he was sure he had bombed.

Haley had finally been able to make it to work, where she was currently trying to teach a group of eight year olds how to play hot cross buns on their instruments. Although the class was giving a great effort, the noise they were making was nowhere near what the song should really sound like, however it didn't matter to Haley. Once class had wound down and the students were leaving, one of Haley's favorite students: Jenny approached her.

"Miss. James?"

"Yes, Jenny, what can I help you with?"

"Well I've been trying and trying to play the songs you've been teaching us and just can't, I don't think I'm going to be a very good musician." Jenny told her teacher with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jenny that's alright, even if you aren't a great musician I'm sure there are other things you're good at. Besides not everyone's perfect when they first begin, it took me a long time to be as god as I am."

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Ya, you know what why don't you and your dad come to my concert tonight and you can see how I play now. Maybe it'll inspire you." Haley told the girl handing her an invitation to the concert.

"Thanks Miss. James, I'll be there."

At 7:30 Haley and her class were sitting on stage at the New York conservatory just moments from playing. Haley looked in the crowd to see both Brooke and Jenny as well as Jenny's father Jake sitting in the front row. Nathan, however, was nowhere to be seen. _Trust him to be late.. _Haley thought to herself. Just then the house lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play.

_He was late. _And Haley was never going to forgive him. Sneaking in to the concert at 8:00, Nathan was already in a fowl mood. As it turned out he had not only not gotten the promotion but he had gotten fired. However he tried to put that out of his mind as he watched Haley play. _She's so talented._ He thought to himself.

Haley had just finished packing her stuff up was heading out when Jenny ran up to her.

"Miss. James you were amazing!" The little girl exclaimed as she handed Haley a single rose.

"Why thank you Jenny."

Just then out of the crowd appeared Nathan.

"Nathan, I want you to meet a student of mine; Jenny Jagalskie."

Nathan forced a smile and said "Hey how are you," before turning to Haley with an irritated look and said "Shall we go?"

Haley just stared at him. _What is his problem? _Haley thought. _This is one of my students and he brushes her off like she's of no importance like she's below him. _Haley was clearly disgusted with Nathan's attitude but chose to say silent and instead allowed herself to be led away from Jenny and into a cab. _Just calm down Haley. He's probably just anxious to_ get _to the restaurant. After all he wants everything to be perfect for the proposal right?_

If only Haley had been able to read Nathan's thoughts, for marriage was the farthest thing form his mind, especially marriage to Haley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

After a few moments the cab arrived at Vicki's, Nathan's favorite restaurant. As they were ushered inside Haley could hardly contain her excitement. By then end of the night she and Nathan would be closer then ever. The couple was soon seated and they began to talk and order they're food. After the plates had been cleared, Nathan started to get up, but was stopped by the confused look on Haley's face.

"Ok Hales," Nathan sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley lied, trying to cover up her stupidity. How could she have been so stupid? Nathan wasn't the marrying type, he had said so himself so why did she think she had changed him?

"Yes there is aleyHaHHhHaley I can tell so spill."

"Well," Haley began hesitantly, "I thought you had brought me here to ask me to marry me." There it was out. The ball was no in Nathan's court.

Nathan nearly choked on his water when Haley spoke. Marry her! Whatever had possessed her to think that!

"Um…Hales," He began, "That wasn't even on my mind? Whatever made you think that?"

"You said you had a surprise for me after the concert and I sort of assumed…" Haley dropped off.

"Haley the dinner was the surprise. I don't want to marry you. You know that I'm not that kind of guy. Besides it's you who just made me lose my career so-"

"What!" Haley screeched. "What did you just say."

"I said," Nathan replied getting angrier, "That after your amazing debut in my meeting today, my boss decided that I wasn't worth having around if I was gonna blow million dollar deals!"

Haley was speechless all she could do was stare at Nathan. Had he really just said that. Suddenly the anger that had been building up in her all day exploded.

"Well then I guess you should be glad to hear that I won't be around to screw up your plans much longer!" She spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan inquired.

"It means," Haley screamed, "That as of this moment were are over Nathan Scott. I can't believe I fell for your stupid tricks and lines. Well now I'm through. I'm tired of being kicked around. Goodbye Nathan."

With that Haley spun on her heel and raced out of the restaurant into the downpour outside.

_Did she just break up with me? _Nathan thought to himself before rushing after her into the night.

"Come on Hales, don't be like that. Today was just a tough day. Things will get better you'll see." He yelled after her, trying to get her to stop running.

Haley paused a moment on her way into a cab, she then turned and said to him.

"If you really love me you'll get in this cab with me and let me take you somewhere, somewhere I've been wanting to take you for a longtime but you've just never had the time, it's now or never Nathan, what's your choice."

Nathan was wracked with indecision if he left with her he might not make it back in time to convince his boss to give him his job back, on the other hand if he didn't go he would lose Haley.

Haley watched Nathan struggle with a decision and finally gave up. She climbed into the cab and allowed it to drive away, leaving Nathan standing out in the rain. A few yards away from where Nathan stood the cab stopped at a light. All of the sudden out of nowhere a car came barreling down the street, careening the side of the cab and knocking Haley forward. For a moment Haley was panicked and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Nathan couldn't believe what had just happened. _His _Haley had just been struck by a car and possibly injured. Nathan hurriedly got out his cell phone, afraid that he had already waited to long to call.

"Hello? My names Nathan Scott and my girlfriend has just been in a serious car accident." He yelled into the phone.

"Alright sir," the person on the other end said calmly, "where are you?"

After giving the right information to the operator, Nathan ran to the car to see if Haley was alright. As he approached the cab, the cabby climbed out and sauntered over to him.

"Looks like she's pretty banged up." The cabby observed.

"Well you would be too if a car hit you!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I did," was all the cabby said before walking off.

Just then the ambulance came and began freeing and loading Haley into the ambulance so they could take her to the hospital. Once Haley was secure the paramedics were about to leave when Nathan stopped them momentarily.

"Wait! I have to go with her, she's my girlfriend!"

"Sorry, but family only." One of the paramedics said before closing the door and driving off, sirens and all.

Desperate Nathan hailed a cab and headed to the hospital, only to discover once he was there that it was against hospital policy to give anything out to any one other then family. Nervously Nathan paced the waiting room waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. Just when he was about to give up a doctor came form down the hall and took him aside.

"How's Haley is she okay? How bad is it?" Nathan anxiously asked.

"I'm afraid," the doctor began, "That Haley's injuries were to extensive and there was to much internal bleeding for her to live. Haley died moments after arriving Mr. Scott. I'm sorry." With that done, the doctor left Nathan to grieve and moved on to another patient.

Nathan couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Haley? Dead? _It couldn't be true, but deep down Nathan knew that no amount of denial could bring her back to him. He began to sob and once he started he couldn't stop. That's where Brooke found him a little later, once the hospital had contacted her. She took one look at Nathan, hugged him, and then brought him to her car and brought him to his apartment, where she left him.

Nathan was lying on his bed unable to sleep or think of anything but Haley. He couldn't believe she was gone, just like that and it had all been his fault, if he had just proposed, things would've been different, she would be here with him right now. Finally somewhere around dawn he fell into a restless sleep.

Nathan woke the next morning and for a moment he forgot everything that had transpired the night before, that lasted until he opened his eyes. Suddenly it all came crashing down on him again, Haley had died in a car accident. But when he turned over to the other side of the bed he froze, there she was. _I must be dreaming _he thought to himself, but then Haley turned over and looked at him

"Good morning." She said before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

All Nathan could do was stare at her retreating figure. Something weird was definitely going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

_This cannot be happening. _Nathan thought to himself. _Haley's dead. I must be imagining things. _Slightly mollified Nathan rolled over and went back to sleep, hoping that when he woke up Haley would be gone.

"Nathan, come on wake up you're gonna be late."

Nathan woke up and rolled over, hoping that the voice he had just heard wasn't Haley's. But, when he turned to look it was Haley. She looked exactly as she had yesterday morning with her hair all mussed, he remembered how beautiful he had thought she was, he also remembered how he forgot to tell her.

"You look beautiful this morning you know that Hales?" He told her.

Haley looked at him with a confused look on her face. She couldn't even remember the last time Nathan had something like that to her.

Nathan glanced at the clock to see what time it was, it read 8:00. _That's weird that's the same time Haley woke me up yesterday. _

Following his glance Haley said "If you don't get up now you'll miss your meeting, come on I'll cook you breakfast."

"No!" Nathan shouted.

"Haley looked at him, a smile playing on her face. "I know I'm the greatest cook Nathan, but I'm not that bad am I?"

"No, but, I uhh, want to cook you breakfast this morning he told her."

Haley hesitated a moment before saying "Alright, but if you're gonna go make breakfast, I'm gonna go fix that light that keeps going out in the bathroom."

"Okay," He agreed.

Haley got up and slipped back into the bathroom. Nathan was still confused. Obviously he wasn't dreaming or imagining things…so that meant Haley really was back, and hey he wasn't gonna argue with that. He quickly got up and put on some clothes and was just about to get started on breakfast when he heard Haley yelp from inside the bathroom. Worried Nathan went in.

"What happened?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and said, "Oh, nothing I just burnt my hand on the light bulb."

Nathan froze. Hadn't she burnt her hand yesterday too? But she had been cooking then this couldn't be related to that. Could it?

"Nathan," Haley said. "You okay there?"

"Huh? Ya I'm fine, let me have a look at it."

After making sure Haley was okay, Nathan didn't have time for breakfast so he just headed on out to the office. As he walked he tried to calm himself down. _It's okay, this must just be some kind of De ja veu thing. _He thought to himself. _Maybe I dreamed that Haley died and everything and now I'm just freaked out. Ya that must be it._

Upon arriving at his office, Nathan decided to check what time it was. When he pulled his arm up to his face to check the time he froze. His watch was cracked…again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

_It's not a dream. _Nathan thought to himself. _This is really happening, which means that when I enter my office I'm going to have the exact same conversation with Rachel I had yesterday, then I'll go to my meeting, and Haley will interrupt it again. _Once Nathan realized this, he knew had had to make a decision, He could either go upstairs and present his meeting and get his job back, or he could go home and be with Haley. His job won. So up to his office he went.

"Morning Rachel." Nathan greeted his secretary.

"Good morning Mr. Scott." She replied.

"I made reservations for you for tonight at Vicki's, it's for 9:00."

"Tonight? Vicki's?" Nathan asked slightly confused.

"Ya you know the big dinner for Haley?"

"Oh right!." He replied remembering that he asked Rachel to get reservations. "Um change of plan Rachel, could you just cancel it, I'm taking Haley somewhere else tonight."

Rachel looked at Nathan, quite shocked at what she'd heard. Vicki's was his favorite restaurant, he hardly ever ate anywhere else, and the few times he had taken Haley out to dinner it had been Vicki's. But she quickly recovered and said, "You're the boss Mr. Scott."

Satisfied Nathan left his office and made his way for the boardroom. He entered and began to prepare his presentation. As he welcomed everyone and began the meeting he kept looking to the door waiting for Haley to burst in. After some time had passed and Haley still hadn't come, Nathan began to relax, _Maybe things are going back to normal, this morning was just fluke, Haley's not going come to my meeting, she's never even been to my work. _Satisfied Nathan walked over to the table to get his notes, as he turned to face the men in the room, something outside the door caught his attention. It was Haley! And she seemed to be arguing with whoever was guarding the door to the board room. Just then Haley made a mad dash, and burst into the room. Nathan watched as she looked over at him, saw his folder in his hand, look down at the one in hers and freeze.

"Ahem" Someone coughed, obviously wanting to know what was going on.

Suddenly Haley opened her mouth and Nathan knew what was coming. And sure enough:

"Hi, I'm Haley. I'm Nathan's girlfriend, not like you needed to know that. What you really need to know is how great Nathan is and how hard he's worked on this presentation for you guys. I mean I've hardly been able to get him do anything but prepare for your meeting. And believe me I have tried a lot of things. Um.. anyway just wanted to see how things were going and uh I guess I'll be going now. Have a fun meeting and if you don't promote Nathan well you're crazy."

And just like the day before she fled the room after her little speech. Since Nathan had been expecting Haley he could've gone on with his presentation like nothing had happened, and that was what he had intended to do until he had seen her, all flustered and embarrassed. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Excuse me, I know you were looking forward to hearing my idea's for the company, but there's something I have to do, I'm sorry but I have to go."

With that Nathan turned on his heels and ran out of the board room. 


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm gonna be gone till the 15th or 16th so can't update till then I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi, I got back early. But I'm super tired since we didn't get in till like 3 in the morning so this chapters not as long sry.

Nathan hurried down the stairs of his office, and into the street. Haley was no where to be seen, but Nathan didn't care, he didn't want to find her just yet. Nathan hailed a cab and gave directions to the driver to bring him downtown. As the cab drove off Nathan shifted nervously in his seat. He was now convinced that this wasn't some sort of dream or de ja veau. Although he wasn't quite sure what was going, he didn't want to take any chances. The cab finally reached its destination and Nathan paid the driver and hurried down the street and into a store. Taking a moment to catch his breath Nathan looked around the store at all the merchandise, before approaching a sales clerk.

"Excuse me," He began.

"Yes, sir, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to propose to my girlfriend, and I need a ring. But I'm not sure what she would want."

"Well," the sales clerk began as she lead him over to the ring counter. "Why don't you take a look at these and see if something jumps out at you, and if not we can figure something out."

Nathan peered at the rings in the display case, they were all beautiful, but none of them seemed to scream Haley until...

"May I please see that one?" Nathan asked, pointing to one that was in the back.

"Certainly." She said while she pulled it out of the case.

Nathan picked it up. It was beautiful. It was white gold, and was slightly raised up. There was diamond in the center, not too big but just big enough that Haley would be comfortable wearing it, and clustered on each side were a few blue sapphires. Nathan stared at it, and knew that he had found the perfect engagement ring for Haley.

"I'll take it!" He told the salesclerk.

The lady took the ring and but in a box and wrapped it. After Nathan had paid for the ring he left the store and stood outside, it was time to find Haley. He got out his cell phone and called the one person who would know exactly where she was. It rang twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"H, Brooke? It's Nathan I was wondering if you could tell me hwere I could find Haley, it's kind of important."


	10. Chapter 9

Haley was sitting in Brook's store, trying to help her with her inventory, when Nathan burst through the door.

"Nathan! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Haley exclaimed.

"I took the day off." Nathan explained.

"But you can't Today's important." Haley said, trying to reason with him.

"Maybe, but I'd rather spend it with you then at the office."

All Haley could do was stare at him. In all the time that she had known him Nathan had never taken a day off, never even considered it. And...now? On possibly the most important day of his life he had chosen to leave work? It seemed foreign to Haley.

"Come on," Nathan said.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, just come on."

Following Nathan out of the shop, Haley couldn't help but wonder just what had gotten into her boyfriend. They took a cab, and were soon standing outside the train station.

"What are we doing here?" Haley asked.

" I want you to pick anyplace to go." Nathan told her.

"Are you serious?"

'Yup, anyplace you want."

"Well, in that case give me your credit card?"

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

Laughing Nathan handed his credit card to Haley and watched as she hurried over to the ticket counter. Less then 10 minutes later, Haley grabbed him and dragged him onto one of the trains. After finding their seats, Haley sat down and looked out the window. After a few moments Nathan broke the silence.

"So, where are we going?"

Haley gave him an exasperated look and said,

"I told you it's a surprise, I can't tell you. Now watch the scenery or something, it's going to be a long trip."


	11. Chapter 10

Hi,I know it's taken me a long time to UD, but I lost momentum. Hopefully now I'll be able to update a lot more often. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy.

A few hours later, the train came to a stop. As the two stepped off onto the platform, Nathan began to notice, for the first time where they were.  
"Of all the places you could've picked, you picked this place?" Nathan asked her confused. "Why?  
"Because," She replied, "I know nothing about you, except the name of the town you grew up in, and I want to know more. So what better place to go then the very place you spent most of your life in?"  
Nathan sighed. "Well then I guess we better get started huh?"  
With that he took her hand and led her into his past, which lay in small town called Tree Hill. As they walked down the street, Haley kept rambling on and asking questions about everything she saw. It wasn't until he led her into a small café that she became quiet.  
"This," Nathan began, "is my mother's café, well technically she's my step-mother, but I don't really focus on that."  
"What happened to your real mother?" Haley asked.  
"She died when I was twelve."  
"How?  
"Well, she was never a very happy person, and the only reason she ever married my father was because she was pregnant with me. After I was born, things kept getting worse, I knew she wasn't happy but I didn't know what to do. One day when I was twelve, I came home from playing basketball with some friends, and I found her. She was lying face down on her bed. There was alcohol and pills on the night stand, and that's when I knew.  
"Knew what?"   
"That my life had just been altered forever.  
"Well, she was your mother, of course that changed your life.  
"No, that's not what I meant. After she died, its like my dad didn't know what to do. He just went on with life like nothing had ever happened .Unfourtanlty for me that meant pushing me to be better, in every aspect of my life, but especially basketball. From then on, I had to be better, more aggressive, and stronger. It wasn't until after high school that I stopped playing. It made my father furious, but the game just wasn't fun anymore. And of course by that time he had married Karen."  
"How did he meet her?"  
"Well they were high school sweethearts, and when my dad left for Duke they broke up, but she kept hoping that he'd come back to Tree Hill someday. Then he did, with me and my mother. It took him a long time after my mothers death, for him to be able to face her, but once he did they picked up again, where they'd left off."  
"Wow, I had no idea you had such a horrible childhood."  
"It doesn't matter now, I've moved past it. It took me awhile but I did."  
Suddenly Nathan had an idea, he jumped off his chair and pulled Haley up.  
"Come on, there's something I want to show you."


	12. Chapter 11

"Nathan where are we?

"This is where I spent most of my time when I was kid." Nathan replied.

Haley looked around. She was standing in the middle of an asphalt basketball court. There was a picnic table over to the left of her, and basketball net straight ahead.

"I came here to get away." Nathan said turning her to look at him. "It was the only place that allowed me to forget what was going on at home. With my mom, my dad, and even after my mom's death I still found myself coming out here and shooting baskets. With my dad basketball was this huge thing, this competition, like if I did well and scored enough points I had won. But out here, it was just a game, there was no pressure. And I guess I felt safe."

Haley stared at Nathan. This wasn't the Nathan she knew. The Nathan she knew, never opened up, he kept everything to himself, bottled up inside. The Nathan she knew would never have taken this trip. And even if he had, he would've turned around and left the moment he saw the sign welcoming him to Tree Hill. No this Nathan was different. Better. He cared and he opened up which scared her, because who knew when this would end? Why get her hopes up if when they returned back home he would turn back into corporate Nathan? As the thoughts ran through her head, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Nathan looked at her, concern written all over his face. "Hey, Hales. Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?" He asked

"Losing this, I love all you're doing Nathan, but it's just going to make it that much harder when we get home and things return to normal."

He looked at her moment. Had he really done this? Ignored her so much that she couldn't even believe that he had changed? Couldn't even trust him anymore? He paused before speaking.

"Haley, I know that I haven't been what you deserve. I've never really appreciated you. But things have changed, and I realize that now. I'm trying to fix things Haley okay? And when we get home I'm not going to go back to who I was all right Hales? You just got to trust me. Can you do that?"

She could only manage a nod before the rest of her tears came to the surface and streamed down her cheeks.

Nathan took her in his arms and began to stroke her hair.

"I'm never going to leave you Haley, I promise."


End file.
